1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system designed to reorient elements on a display.
2. Background of the Invention
Displays capable of re-orientation of the display may need the ability to re-orient elements shown on a display. This can be accomplished using application code resident on the device that has a display to re-draw the elements in the new orientation. The code may need to be specific to the device and resolution of the display. The elements may change in size to fit in the new orientation. Parts of the display may no longer be used after a change of orientation.
Games, including games with reels such as Slots games, played on devices, especially mobile devices like smartphones and tablets, may use a horizontal format with the width of the slot game being longer than the height; In the example of a slot game, this is mostly because of the “reels” which spin vertically to show the game symbols. If the orientation of the screen is changed to the vertical it requires shrinking of the game screen significantly, in particular the reels, to fit on the reduced screen width. This makes the game-play harder to follow due to the reduced symbol size and cluttered due to the large amount of information displayed. This can have a negative impact on the user experience.
A need exists in the art for a system capable of re-orientation of a display containing elements that addresses the above.